I'm a student in a fighting school full of wild girls?
by Himeko Megurine
Summary: As the title dictates.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Girls the Wild.**

**Chapter Start:**

A boy with shoulder length blonde hair and deep blue eyes was laying on his couch as he wears nothing but a long jogging pants and white shirt, he was currently reading a manga about some boy name Kenichi who was training under the brutal teachers of Ryozanpaku.

"Maaan, what a boring day…" the blonde hair boy muttered as he sigh sadly.

Bang!

The man blink as he look at his apartment door which look pretty bang up, he ignored the group of students carrying baseball bats with them while glaring hatefully at him.

"Maan… my door looks pretty bang up." The blonde drawled out with a sigh, "That will cost a lot."

A red hair man step forward as he points his baseball bat at the blonde.

"Uzumaki! I heard that you bang up one of my men yesterday!? What do you say about that huh!?" the red hair walking stick ask the blonde.

Naruto merely pick on his ear.

"Huh? You say something?"

A tick mark appeared on the man's forehead before he nodded at his group, which proceeded to dash towards him with their bats raise ready to smash him.

But before they could even bring their bats down, Naruto already unleash a one two punch on each and everyone of them, before the red hair man knew it. His goons was already knocked down.

"You!" the red haired man pulled out a switch knife but before he could even flip the switch on, he was hit with a heel kick right on the temple that immediately knock him out.

Naruto sighed as he dusted himself.

"Damn… this guys is getting more and more annoying each day." Naruto blink as he heard someone clapping from the sides.

Turning his head, he was greeted by the sight of a taller than the average woman with a slender body. With straight blonde hair with a side parting to her bangs, her sharp features are frame gorgeously. She has piercing eyes and lips that were stretch in a haughty smirk. For others it would be strange to see her wearing such an expression, but to Naruto it's normal, considering he had seen that expression a lot. This was one of the side that only Naruto knew.

This is Lee Na, she graduated from Wild's High School four years ago as one of the top students. And now she was working as one of Wild's Guard.

Oh? Did he forgot to tell you that she was occasionally his bed mate.

"What are you doing here Lee Na…"

The gorgeous woman, now named Lee Na raise an amuse eye brow.

"Oh? I cannot visit you anymore?" she ask with a haughty smirk yet her tone remained indifferent. Only Naruto would be able to tell that it was of amusement.

Sighing, Naruto pulls her towards him before he pins her in the wall as his fingers trail down her chest down to her tone stomach.

"Really? What is it? You only visits me when you want me to scratch an itch." He stated before Lee Na's serious face turns even more serious as she motions him to sit down.

Naruto took a sit as she sat in front of him while ignoring the bodies around them.

"I will go straight to the point, Director Charles wanted for you to join the Wild High."

Straight to the point indeed' he thought before he blink.

" Wait? Isn't Wild High an all girls school?" Naruto ask with a confuse expression while Lee Na merely smirk.

"Not anymore… Director Charles decided to make it a coed, but for now he wants you to be the test run student."

Naruto blink.

"Why me?"

"Because he said that he trust no one but you…"

Lee Na finish before she glance at the groaning bodies around them.

"I see… if it a request from you, well I can't really say no… so when should I start?" he ask.

Lee Na pulls out a bag before she opens it and show him a male uniform of Wild High's, consisting of while long sleeve white shirt with black necktie, dark grey suit, dark grey pants and dark brown leather shoes.

"Today." She stated while Naruto merely sighed in defeat and stood up before he kick the goons out of his apartment.

He started to undress not even caring as Lee Na was watching him, it's not like she hadn't seen him naked. In fact she had already seen him naked almost every night.

First he put on his pants, before his socks and then his shoes. After that he proceeded to put the white long sleeve shirt and fix his tie before he wore his suit.

Naruto turns to Lee Na before she look him up and down and nodded.

"It suits you."

Naruto smirk.

"I do try."

Naruto motion for Lee Na to follow him, which she did.

Locking his apartment door Naruto turns to Lee Na with a confuse expression.

"Where are you going?"

"I would accompany you, but unfortunately I have something important to take care off. So you go on and I'll meet you later." She stated before Naruto nodded and she started walking away.

Shrugging, Naruto started walking towards the location where he knew Wild high is located.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

A beautiful young woman with long, blonde hair and lilac eyes step out of a limo, she was wearing the standard Wild's high female uniform.

She fish out her phone from her packet as she turns her music off before she turns to her chauffeur.

"You don't need to drive me all the way to school… just don't be late at the end of the day." She stated with her melodic voice that could ensnare any man nor woman.

"Oryarayarayara!" a loud voice caught the blonde beauties attention as she to her left just in a time as a pink haired woman wearing red gym clothes riding a bicycle skidded into a halt in front of her.

The pink haired woman lean her face and grins.

"How about it! I arrived at almost the same time. Right?! Right!"

"The care left! What do you mean, almost the same time." The blonde hair beauty stated with a deadpan.

The pink haired woman cross her arms as she huffed.

"Haa~ was a 13km race with a car a little bit of a stretch..? I thought I could succeed before being a second year… tsk! Just you watch! I'll definitely beat you in a year!" she stated only to notice the blonde haired beauty walking away.

"Hey!"

As the blond hair beauty and the pink haired girl keep walking, or riding in case of the pink haired girl. They couldn't help but notice the other female students looking at them and swooning.

"Kyaaa~~"

"It's Queen~~"

"Anyway, weren't you playing around too much on yesterday's fight? Round 3 was a little too much, you were torturing her with false hope!" the pain haired girl stated in indignation as she follows the blonde hair beauty.

The pink haired girl's lips twisted into a smirk.

"Or was that really a hard fight? Huh? Huh? If I was your opponent, and you gave me an opening like that." She slam her bike as she laugh. "I'll take the opportunity and counter like-"

She was cut off as a blonde hair boy with deep blue eyes wearing a male uniform of Wild High appear from the corner.

The moment that she was about to collide with him, her eyes widen in shock as the boy move with such precision and lightning speed as he twisted his body and dodge, which in turn ended up with the pink haired girl colliding with the blonde haired beauty.

"Ugh." The pink haired girl moan as she rub her sore backside before she look in front of her as she blink, seeing both the blonde staring at each other's eyes, one with surprise and the other with recognition.

Naruto smiles soft as he raise his right hand.

"Hey… it's been a long time Gyi…" Naruto stated softly as the now name Gyi or In Gyi Yoon was staring at him with her eyes wide in shock.

"Na-Naruto?" she ask softly as her lower lip tremble a bit.

Naruto close his eyes as he grin.

"Yeah, it's me…. Sorry, I never told you about me levi-" he was cut off as he was suddenly kick right at his haw.

"Ouch…." He muttered as he rubs his sore jaw "Ok I deserve th-"

He was cut off once again as In Gyi Yoon or as she was called the Queen, spun on her heels before she delivered another kick, this time hitting him on his cheek.

Naruto flew from the force of the kick before he skidded to a halt.

"Ouch! What was the second kick for! I Understand the first one what is the second for!" this time he dodge another kick that would have hit his temple had he not lean his head back a little bit and let Queen's feet pass.

Queen glare at him as her eyes burn with anger.

"That first one for leaving me four years ago without even saying anything! And the second one was for not even sending me a message or a letter. The third one is for making me worried every night about you!" Queen stated with an angry snarl.

Naruto's eyes softens.

"I'm sorry, I tried telling you, I really do… but when I tried going to your house, they didn't let me in and didn't believe me that I was your friend… I was forced to leave without being able to tell you… I'm really sorry. I really am." Naruto stated with a frown while Queen just stared at him before she strode towards him and brought him in a hug.

"I miss you Naruto." She muttered softly while Naruto patted her back, blinking Naruto notice that everyone was staring at them dumbly.

"Does he know Queen?"

"It seems so? It seems like their childhood friends."

"Yeah… aww man, too bad he's very handsome."

The pink haired girl's eyebrow twitch in irritation before she strode towards Queen and forcefully pull her away from Naruto.

Queen turns to her in annoyance.

"What is it Moon Young…" she ask with her eyebrow twitching.

The now named Moon Young ask in an annoyed manner.

"Who is he? Do you know him?! Your interaction with shows that you two knew each other."

Queen blink before she regain her senses as her face suddenly turn crimson from embarrassment, before she grab Moon Young and drag her away.

"I'll tell you later." She muttered softly before she looks at Naruto and wave softly at him and mouthed 'Later' to him to which he only nodded.

**Chapter End.**

**This is also a test run, I'm leaning more to my Naruto and Aiki or this or many Naruto x Aria the scalet ammo or my other Naruto x Nanatsu no Tazia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Girls the wild.**

**Chapter Start:**

Naruto was sweating nervously as he sat in the middle of the class.

Why?

Because everyone in the class were girls, and all of them were staring at him while their teacher with drill like blonde hair was speaking in the front.

The teacher was a male!

'What's up with this setup, this seems just like a harem manga, and what's up with that hairdo?' he thought in annoyance as his eyebrow twitch in irritation.

"It's a beautiful day, first years! Gentlemen, think yourselves as lucky!" The male teacher with dill like hair and a weird mustache stated.

'Oh Gods…. Even his voice is irritating.' Another twitch.

"You'll see the special treatment this school has to offer you this year has changed to a mixed-sex school."

Naruto tune out the annoying man as his eyes scans the room only to see almost, no… all the females staring at him. Considering the whole class was made of high school girls.

'Naruto… I bet you, before this year ends. You'll have a lot of females hounding after your ass.' He thought in expiration.

Ding Dong Ding!

He heard the bell rang as he sigh in relief.

Naruto hurriedly stood up before he dash outside, eager to escape the horde of woman that would no doubt come after him.

"Hey, isn't that the boy everyone was talking about?"

"Yeah! Indeed! He's really handsome as they said he is."

"I know right."

Naruto look at his right to see a group of females staring at him while talking, before he flash them a nervous smile.

"Kyaaaa~ he smiles at me~"

"What!? No he smiled at me~"

"Pfff~ shut up you sluts! He was clearly looking at me~"

The earlier giggling school girls was now having a rumble as they duke each other out.

'Well damn…' Naruto thought as he gape at them before he shook his head and hurried bust his way out.

[School Office]

Weesh! Weeesh!

Chik! Chik!

Was the sound as a man with blonde hair and blonde mustache with a happy smile on his face waters his plants.

"Director… that boy you were talking, Naruto Uzumaki has come to school today."

A bald man with one string of hair hanging on his head stated.

"That is good."

"Did we really have to do this? Our school was progressing just fine, but you suddenly decided to accept a male student… I believe you need to reconsider director.

Director Charles sighed.

"Principal, the decision has already been made has it not?"

"But with just our school's reputation alone, the only male was that Naruto Uzumaki, and it was you who decided to enroll him without even sending him a notice. It's a bit embarrassing to remotely call ourselves co-ed."

"Principal… our students, aren't they amazing? They're extraordinary. Their academic and fighting abilities are the best in the world…" Director Charles smiles for a bit. "But we had forgotten, we teachers, we who teach the school's founding ideology of the tough and perfect woman… we have missed communicating an important part of that ideology to our students."

Director Charles turns towards the Principal.

"It was during the school trip last year… when our students had free time, do you remember what happened between them and the local delinquents."

The principal shudder as he remembers that certain even, where their students brutally massacres the group of delinquents.

"Bu-but that incident got us a proud letter of commendation from the local shopping district!" the principal reasoned as he wipe the sweat dripping from his face as he look at the Director nervously.

"How about the incident at the bank…" Director Charles sighed. "Our young daughters, on the verge of their teenage years, should be living like these watered flowers, fresh and innocent…"

"Yet they are being raised like special ops!" Anime tears started pouring out of the Director eyes. "We have a responsibility to give our wild's high daughters their maiden-like side as well!"

"D.. Director." The Principal muttered as he tremble, before he too suddenly burst into tears.

"This foolish principal Lee Pal Bong was wrong! Ah~ I have finally opened my eyes to your deep philosophy behind your decision, Director!"

The two of them hug like a certain spandex wearing master and student.

"It's fine principal! We still have time."

"How… how could I have been so blind. Sob- sob!"

"Please, get up. The 412 daughters, of wilds high awaits us." A small smile full of mischievousness and satisfaction appeared on the Directors face.

"Now deliver this wilds news."

'Fufufu, this is for the prank you did to me Naruto~'

At the trophy hall, a certain blonde hair whiskered hair bishounen was walking before he sneeze.

Naruto looks up.

"Somehow I just felt like my life just pass before my eyes."

Shaking his head a bit, Naruto looks at the medals and trophies.

"Damn… Lee Na wasn't kidding when she said that this school was full of militaristic womans…" he muttered.

Naruto scratch his head.

"Now how am I going to survive in this school full of girls." He muttered as he cried anime tears before he shook his head. "Oh well, there is nothing I can do about it anyway, and I'm sure Lee Na will reward me." He muttered as he started giggling perversely.

What? He's a pervert too, but not on a level of a certain white haired sannin, he wasn't suicidal thank you very much.

As Naruto walk, he ignored all the girls around him before he blink as he heard phone's a lot of mobile phones started ringing.

Everyone drew their phone's before they started reading the messages.

**-Wilds News-**

**Our proud Wilds High students. This is wilds news! As you all know by now, our school has become co-ed for the education of your emotions, we were worried about the transition but we had one male student apply to the school. Students! Wouldn't this be a great opportunity to increase your maiden-like personality? The experience would account for a large amount of school's graduation honors. **

**For Example,**

"**Through a good experience with Wild's and the only male student Uzumaki Naruto, I realized my normal, but hidden emotional side…**

**Or something similar to that! **

**Students of Wilds… I wish you the best of luck.**

"Oh my… this is a good score."

A student muttered while Queen who was staring at her phone in disbelief snapped herself out of her shock state before her eyes gleam with murder.

Snap!

Everyone turns to Queen only to see nothing but her phone that looks like it's been crushed.

Everyone tried looking for her, only to find out that she had already disappeared.

Back with other students.

Everyone was staring at their phone's blankly with question marks on their heads.

"Ah…" a student snap her head up as she sees Naruto walking on the corridor.

"There he is!"

Naruto blink as he heard someone refer to him.

"Huh."

He scratches his head, 'Somehow I got the feeling I was about to be a prey?' he thought as he stares at the group of women staring back at him with hunger in their eyes.

"C-come now girls, let's not be hasty…" he tried to reason but this only serve to encourage them as they dash towards him, there were even others flying towards his direction.

'Well…. Shit….' He thought. 'I so hate you right now Charles, somehow I get the feeling your behind this.' He thought as he started backing away from the glass window.

Click! Clack!

Naruto look up as he saw a cute girl with very cute lips, she had shoulder hair brown light blonde hair which was cut in a bob cut and a cute hazel eyes. She also wears cat ears, or was that tiger ears?

'Pink Panties…' he thought as the girl drop in front of him.

She spun around as she grab his necktie.

"Uzumaki Naruto! From now on you are mine!"

She pulls him for a kiss, but before their lips could meet Naruto press his palm on her lips to stop her from kissing him.

"Easy there… don't be so hasty." Naruto tried to placate the wide eyed girl.

"Yo-you… how dare you stop my kiss." She muttered as she tremble, she was about to grab him once again "I will conquer you! You will be mine Uzumaki Naruto!" she stated with conviction only to be stop by a voice Naruto was a bit familiar.

"Choi Dal Dal, stop. I'm gonna need to take that guy…"

The now name Dal Dal turns to her right.

"Lee Moon Young! What do you want? I had dibs! You came late anyway so what is this!?"

"Queen said to bring him to her, she said she'll snap the necks of those who would even try touching him."

"What!?"

Lee Moon Young turns back with her hands on her pockets.

"Follow me Naruto! I don't know what you two's relationship is, but if you try to run your dead!" she stated while Naruto merely shrug and started following her.

Dal Dal glare at Lee Moon Young's back as she clench her fist.

"Lee Moon Young! Watch yourself! Don't be so cocky just because your Queen's friend. You better hope we don't meet in the wilds league!"

"..!.."

"Pfft, quit joking! What could you do, you tiny little bell."

"..!.." Dal Dal's eyes narrowed in anger.

"What did you say! You're just Queens tool! Say it again! You wanna die right here-"

She was cut off as Lee Moon Young suddenly appear right before her as she was about to deliver a right straight cut.

Bu before she could reach Dal Dal, a hand suddenly grab her shoulder stopping here mere inch from Dal Dal's face.

"..!.."

"That's enough, Lee Moon Young… let's just go." Naruto stated coldly as the two of them stare at Naruto in shock.

"What!? Are we going or not!?" he snap at them thus snapping them out of their shock state.

"Wha-"

"What!? You got something to say?" Naruto ask with narrow eyes as he started emitting his aura of dominance which made the two women took a step back, though Dal Dal's face held a fierce blush as she like what she was seeing.

"Y-yeah, Right!" Moon Young stated as she motion for him to follow her. 'What was that.' She thought, never in her life had she been so scared, not even Queen manage to scare her that much.

Just who is this guy?

After arriving inside the classroom, Naruto saw that it was empty as the only one inside was Queen.

Walking towards her, Lee Moon Young at the chair in front of Queens as Naruto just stood there.

After a few minutes of silence, Naruto decided to break it.

"So… yo?" he lamely stated while Lee Moon Young stared at him dully.

"It seems your really enjoying yourself with all the girls and all that." Queen stated coldly as she was looking out of the window with her legs elegantly cross and her hands cross in her chest.

"What?" Naruto blink stupidly.

"Ohhh, come to think of it, your in that age, so your quite hormonal right now."

Lee Moon Young stare at the two of them as them as she felt the tension raising.

Naruto narrow his eyes.

"What are you insinuating?"

"Ohhh? Isn't it obvious, with all those girls, hanging over you."

"Do you think I want that… I didn't even knew what is happening, I didn't expect my first school to be this hectic."

"Doesn't concern me." Queen stated as she was still looking away.

Naruto close his eyes as he took deep breaths to calm himself, though it didn't do any help, it could clearly be seen as his hands was behind his back and he was gripping his fist so hard as it tremble.

"Very well…I really don't know what your problems is, you really change a lot… it seems my presence was annoying you more, so I shall leave… I won't bother you again then. If you aren't satisfied, then I shall quit this school then." Naruto stated as he started walking away before opens the door, goes out, and shut it down with a loud bang.

Queen stared at Naruto's back even as he was already gone, she was still staring at the door.

Her head hurriedly whip towards Lee Moon Young with a panic expression on her face, as her face was flush in fear and panic.

"What!? What do you want me to do when you gave me that face!?"

Lee Moon Young exclaim, before she sighed and smile towards him.

"You really love him don't you?"

"W-what are you talking about?" Queen stuttered out as her face was flush.

"You were mad because you're jealous aren't you."

"…."

Lee Moon Young stood up as she walk towards Queen and patted her on her shoulder.

"I know where you are coming from, but you shouldn't have just jump the gun. You should have ask for his opinions first, maybe he doesn't really have any idea of what is happening. And by the look in his face, he was thoroughly confuse."

"I-I just…." Queen muttered as she looks down.

"It'll be fine, just give him time and we'll apologize, okay?" Lee Moon Young stated softly as Queen gave a nod.

[With Naruto]

Naruto strode out of the Wild High school with an annoyed expression.

"Geez, what's her problem, we just got reunited and she act like that, hmp!" Naruto huff in annoyance as he continue walking towards his apartment.

Sighing, Naruto stop his tracks before he turns behind him seeing 50 or so plus thugs right behind him carrying all kinds of weapons, ranging from bats to swords to knives.

Naruto smirk.

'Great… just what I need, a stress reliever.' He though before he started loosening his tie and motions for an alleyway.

Naruto walk towards the alleyway as the thugs follows him.

Had someone pass through that alley, they would hear scream of pain and agony.

"Monster!"

"Help us!"

"Run!"

"N-no get away!"

Had someone paid close attention they would hear someone laughing as the thugs scream for help.

**Chapter End.**

**Well this is short, its understandable considering that its only a test run so, if this story got a lot of review and views I will continue it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor girls the wild.**

**Story Start.**

_A ten year old Naruto was walking along side a 10 year old In Gyi Yoon, they were walking alongside the park as In Gyi was glancing at Naruto nervously._

_Sighing, a tick mark appeared on Naruto's forehead._

"_Geez! Gyi-Gyi if you want to say something then say it!" Naruto exclaim in irritated tone._

"_W-well…" Gyi muttered as she look down shamefully…_

_In Gyi gave a start as Naruto's left hand drop on her shoulder._

_Looking up, she was greeted by the sight of a frowning Naruto._

"_If there is something wrong tell me Gyi-Gyi… I am your friend right?"_

_In Gyi nodded before she steeled herself._

"_Do you know of the Yk Corporation?" she ask while Naruto nodded wondering where this was going._

"_You mean the third largest financial group in the world right?"_

_In Gyi nodded._

"_The truth is… I am the heir of that company…" she finish as she looks down, not daring to look him in the eye for fear of rejection._

_Naruto blinks as he stares at her._

"_Well… damn…. Your rich." He stated with a 'WTF' face._

_In Gyi nodded before her head shot up in surprise when she heard him continue._

"_You know, if your scared that I will push you away because of that then you are dead wrong." Naruto grin at her before he gave her a good guy pose._

"_After all, status isn't really important when it comes to friendship, so even if you are the richest guy in the world that will never change anything between us." He finish as In Gyi's eyes started to become moist, but she steeled herself as she still had one more revelation._

"_It's not all that…"_

"_What is then?" Naruto ask with a tilt of his head._

"_The truth is… I might be raise as a boy, but in reality I am a girl…"_

_Naruto merely stared blankly at her as she started to get nervous, before her head shot up when she heard him started laughing as he clutch his stomach._

"_Of course I knew you were a girl! from the very start I knew you were lying when you said you are a boy."_

"_B-but you still befriended me? While other boys our age only hang outs with boys and not with a girl."_

"_What!? That line of thinking is very sexist!" Naruto grab her shoulders as he lean towards her and grins._

"_It doesn't matter what your gender is, you are my friend and that's all that matters, if other people says otherwise, then I'm going to kick the living shit out of them!" he declared proudly as In Gyi stare at him in shock and admiration._

_From that day on, In Gyi understood what it meant to fall in love._

"Naruto…" In Gyi sighed as she lays on her bed while holding a picture frame that contains a picture of an 10 years old Naruto.

A smile marred her face as she trace the whisker mark line on his cheek.

"You were so cute back then… and so kind." She stated softly. "I wish I had told you how I felt back then… maybe if I did, you wouldn't have leave."

She sighed softly as a frown marred her face.

"Now he's mad at me…Stupid Yoon In Gyi…" she muttered before she press her face under a pillow.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she sighed once again as she turn to her side and hug the picture frame close to her chest, "I hope he forgives me…."

"And I'm glad he came back." She stated with a smile before she blink in surprise as she heard he phone ring.

Picking it up, she was surprise to see a message from an unnamed number. Opening it up she reads it before her face light up like a Christmas tree.

**Hey… it's me Naruto, I took your number from Director. Charles, I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for snapping at you earlier… I promised that I was going to meet you but instead I got drag on by those girls, so I understand that you'll be mad, if your still awake please beep me a message.**

**I'll be waiting.**

**Naruto.**

In Gyi hurriedly press the reply button as she type her message.

**No it's ok… it was also my fault, I shouldn't have jump the gun, I started treating you like that without asking for what really happened, it's just that, you've been gone for four years without me knowing anything what's happening to you. So I got a little bit jealous when you focused your attention on them while you just ignored me.**

"And sent…" she muttered as she sighed happily, glad that he wasn't mad at her anymore.

Her phone buzz once again before she looks at the message and a huge blush overcome her face, before she hurriedly started changing as she ran outside of her room.

**Well… if you have time right now, do you want to meet? Maybe at a restaurant near the plaza? Like a date… no I mean it's a date… if you want.**

"Miss!? Where are you going?"

"Outside… don't wait for me."

"Do you want me to drive you to wherever your destination is?"

"No… I'll be fine."

She stated as ran out of the gate of her mansion with her full speed, as she sent Naruto her message with a huge smile on her face as she giggle a little.

**I'm on my way!**

Naruto was sitting on a swing as he lazy rock back and for before he looks at his phone.

"She's certainly excited…" he muttered.

"Sorry… did I took long." She muttered as she looks nervously at Naruto while shuffling in uncertainty.

Naruto just smiles at her before he gently grasp her hands.

"Nope, your just right on time." He stated as In Gyi flush at the gesture but made no move to separate herself from him.

"So… where do you want to go?"

In Gyi blink before she tightens her hands as he was grasping hers gently.

"A-anywhere… I haven't done this before."

Naruto nodded.

'Well… that's surprising.' He thought that she would be hounded by guys left and right considering how much of a beauty she is.

Ahhh… Naruto.. so dense…

From then on Naruto leads her towards various places, he find it amusing when she almost punch an arcade street fighter when she couldn't win a round. He also found it very cute as her eyes twinkles as she looks at the claw machine only to deny it later. The way she would blush every time he point out something she doesn't know, and it was also amusing for him when they enter a cinema and she immediately wanted to watch some action movies.

It was already late in the evening as the two of them was standing near the river bank.

Naruto was standing behind her as he noticed that she was starting get cold, he wasn't wearing jacket so, he decided to wing it and brought her in a hug from behind as her eyes widened in shock, not that Naruto could see it.

"Y-you're too close…" she muttered as her face was flush in embarrassment.

"If you dislike it… it's fine for you to walk away you know." Naruto stated with a smile as her eyes widened.

"N-never mind…" she muttered as she pinch Naruto's hand which was starting to move towards her chest, though she didn't do anything to remove it, instead just grip him tight as she bask in his warmth.

"I-it's n-not like I hate this." She stuttered out, and Naruto could feel her face about to burst out, as steam was coming out of it.

Naruto close his eyes and he tightened his grip and lean his chin on her shoulder.

"I… I will never let you ran away again…" she stated as Naruto merely smile softly as he continued to hold her as they two of them stares at the starry sky.

**Chapter End.**

**This is mostly a filler, the italicize was In Gyi reminiscing about the past.**


End file.
